Giant Flea Attack! Transcript
(The episode begins at Sandy's Treedome) French Narrator: Ahh, Sandy Cheeks is going out for a science convention and has asked Gary and his snail friends do a little pet sitting for her. Pat: Meow? Meow reow? French Narrator: Perhaps you've shouldn't have asked yourself how to take care of a pet. (Birds are whistling upon a trees on a branch while Mary's Ex- boyfriend - Boss whistles like a bird speaking to it) Dan: Gee Boss, We never know you speak bird. Spike: Yeah. I wonder how you speak animal and pet. Boss: That Fellas is intaling language where you speak animal infront of you and it say whatever you say. Spike: Whatever that means. Dan: Yeah. I don't speak intaling. Sandy: (Came by towards all 22 snails carring bags of bird food and puts it down) Okay Snails, Feed the birds alot of food while their hungry. There's a lot of pets that I can show you all around. Foofie: Who are those pets you're talking about, Ms. Cheeks? Sandy: Well, let me show you snails. This here is birdy's food feed him twice as much. And this here is Snakey. Petey: What's that lump on his belly? Sandy: Aww that's his dinner. (Petey touches the lump and the mice inside snakey giggles) And this here's my cricket. (Cricket makes a chriping sound) Ha ha ha. He's saying hello to you. Ain't he cute? And this here is my pet Wormy the Butterfly. Wormy: (Flutters) Billy: So many pets to take care of. But which one would we take care of? Sandy: Well that's all the pets I can show you snails. I'll be going to the science confestion. See ya. (Puts on her swim suit and her, air helmelt and goes outside) Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue and Edward: Bye Sandy!! Daniel: (Sees a flea inside a jar) Hey, Sandy! You forgot about this pet! Sandy: Oh that's just a flea that I've found from Texas. It doesn't eat much. It sucks blood from people. (Walks off outside) Gary: (Took the jar with the flea inside from Daniel's Snailhands) Look at him you guys. Isn't he cute? Flea: (Screeches) Gary: Hey little fella. Mary: Koochy Koochy Koo! Snellie: He's so cute and screechy. Lary: Yeah. He is the greatest Flea Sandy found in Bikini Bottom. Mosteeze: Uh Lary, I don't think Sandy picked up a flea anywhere in Bikini Bottom. Just Texas. Daniel: We should feed him a lot of food. Rocky: He sure is hungry. Gary: But we can't over feed them you guys. Remember what Sandy said. Little Dollar: Then we'll just play with them. Yo-yo: I'm going to play the gutiar and sing to the pets Sandy has. Little Dollar: I'm with you Yo-yo. Daniel: I know. First, we can play Peek-a-boo with the flea next we can play hide and seek with the flea then we can play tag and finally run through the flowers with the flea. Spike: That's so cute and stupid. Dan: And lucky for us bully snails don't play with fleas who are dangerous. Victoria: Come on boys where's your play sprint? Mary: You two are annoying bully snails who don't play games at all. Pat: Meow. Boss: Mary and Pat are right. You boys don't know anything about fleas. And I don't ethier. Eugene: Whatever you say, Boss. Sweet Sue: Suit yourself. Gary: C'mon you guys. Let's play with the flea. (Opens the jar and lets the flea out with fresh air. All the snails except for Boss, Dan and Spike began to play with the flea while Boss, Dan and Spike takes all the bird food and slithers to birdy by feeding him) Peek-a-Boo! Flea: (Screeches. Bubbles ccome up as the scene cuts to all the snails but Boss, Dan and Spike who are playing hide and seek with the flea) Gary: Nine...Ten! Ready or not! Here I come! (Looks inside the log lifts it and found Daniel) Daniel: You found me. (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to all 19 snails but Boss, Dan and Spike who found the Flea lying on the flower) Flea: (Screeches) All 19 Snails: There you are! (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to all 19 snails but Boss, Dan and Spike who are hiding behind a tree until a flea found them) Flea: (Screeches) All 19 Snails: AWW HE FOUND US! Music: "That What Friends Do" Man: A friend is a friend, 'til the end of the end. ''That's forever and a day. 'Stay by your side. ''Won't hear me say goodbye, ''come what may. ''Cause that's what friends do. '' Chrous: ''That's what friends do. '' ''Man: ''Cause that's what friends do. ' ''Chorus: ''That's what friends do.'' ''Man: ''Cause that's what friends do. ' ''Chorus: ''That's what friends do.'' ''Man: 'Cause that's what friends do. ''(Song ends. Scene cuts to all 19 snails except for Boss, Dan and Spike enjoying the fresh air with the Flea)' Micheal: Ahh. There's nothing more relaxing and enjoying the fresh air. It's all thanks to the Flea. Victoria: What could be more when we snails make friends with small fleas? Eugene: Yep. Good times. Good times. Pat: Meow reow. Penney: You said it, Partner! Sweet Sue: I love making friends with fleas. Edward: Yes indeed. Fleas are nice to snails. (Boss, Dan and Spike slithers to all 19 snails and the flea) Boss: Fellas, haven't you forgotten that the flea is inside the Squirrel's treedome? He's an insect that bites air breathers. Gary: Not all air breathers, Boss. A flea is a great friend to us snails. (Takes out a root beer out of his shell) We brought him a root beer to drink for him. Snellie: (Takes the best friend ribbon out of her shell) And we made this for the flea. Our new best friend. Lary: Why does nature take it's course? Rocky: Yeah. Fleas are great when they grow up to see such a giant insect. Sleep well, Flea. Enjoy your root beer. Boss: That's more like it. C'mon Fellas, Let's go back to the Snail-Clubhouse. (All 22 Snails went out of the treedome and slithers all the way back to their clubhouse) Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue and Edward: Aww... Gary: Don't be sad, Kids. It's only till tomorrow. (That night, at Sandy's Treedome A Flea started to drink a lot of Root Beer from a bottle and got really fat) Flea: Ahh. (Screeches and belches as he started to grow 10,000 times bigger by breaking the treedome and glass shattering. Now the flea has become a Humongus Flea) Humongus Flea: GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWAR!!! (The next morning all 22 snails are heading back to Sandy's Treedome to play with the flea) Gary: Here we come, Flea!! Daniel: Ready or not!! Mosteeze: First we're gonna play leap frog with the flea. Next we're gonna play tag with the flea and then we're gonna draw and sing and play hop scottch with the flea. Rocky: Yeah. All 22 Snails: We're back, Flea! Hun? Pat: Meow? (They see that the treedome was broken to peaces in glass) Spike: Hey what happened to the treedome? Dan: Yeah and why's there glass all over the grass? Mary: Who drank the whole bottle of Root Beer? Petey: And why does he leave his best friend ribbon behind? Pat: Meow. Meow. Meow. Gary: Uh-oh. Look! (All 22 Snails saw a Humongous Flea who did all this) Humongous Flea: GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWAR!!! All 22 Snails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Humongous Flea: GROAR!!! (Screeches. Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to all 22 snails who are screaming in terror to the Humongous Flea) GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWAR!!!!! Boss: What happened to the Flea?!! Lary: Yeah. It grew 10,000 times bigger now! Gary: But whoever that is. It must have eaten the Flea!!! Rocky: Why does this keep happening to me!!!? Snellie: Now we're scared of the giant flea!!! Pat: (Scared) Meooooooooooooooooooooooow!!! Daniel: Now what? We're trapped with that best friend eater! Mosteeze: Look! (A Humongous Flea inhales all of Sandy's Pets. Like Wormy the Butterfly, Snakey the Snake, Birdy the Bird and the cricket and eats them and swallows them into his belly) Little Dollar: Oh no it ate all of Sandy's Pets!!! Yo-yo: What incredible inhailing powers he has!! Pat: (More Scared) Meooooooooooooooooooooooooow!!! (Humongous Flea lays ten huge eggs and ten Giant Fleas hatched out of their huge eggs with pinchers) Giant Fleas: GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWAR!!! All 22 Snails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Giant Fleas and a Humongous Flea crawls toward the town of Bikini Bottom while all 22 snails hide in their shells. All 22 Snails came out of their shells) Snellie: What are we gonna do, Gary!? Gary: We'll have to warn everyone in Bikini Bottom about those Fleas! Everyone in Bikini Bottom: (Off screen) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! FLEAS!!!! (On screen when they been chased by Giant Fleas screaming in terror) Giant Fleas: GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWAR!!! (Giant Flea #1 grabs Melvis, Perry, Paco, Tina Fran, Frank, Dale and Nancy Suzy Fish and eats them all and gulps em into his belly and burps. Giant Flea #2 chases Harold, Martha Smith, Harold Tranquoise Fish, Jimmy Gus, Nat, Fred, and Tom on the road and Giant Flea #2 grabs them and eats them and gulps em into his belly and burps until all 22 snails came to Bikini Bottom) Gary: Oh my! What will we do?! (Giant Flea #3 chases Nat's Ex- girlfriend, Harold's Ex- girlfriend and Frankie Billy on the road) Foofie: What is going on here?! (Suddenly, all the televisions come on from inside the building of the window still) Realistic Fish Head: Giant Fleas! The Giant Fleas from texas are invading Bikini Bottom and they are under attack. Every people in Bikini Bottom are getting eaten by Fleas in their giant size only 100 feet tall. (Giant Flea #10 eats Realistic Fish Head and chews) Luckily, the special news report room is perfectly safe for me inside the BBTV studioes building. This is the Bikini Bottom news signing off. (The Please Stand By Screen was on television in the window still) Edward: Giant Fleas? Oh no! Penney: Yeah. How will SpongeBob know about Giant Fleas? Lary: Well, I'm not afraid of them! Watch this! (Slithers off to Giant Flea #1 and taps it) Giant Flea #1: (Turns around) Lary: (Hisses and snarls at Giant Flea #1 for about 14 seconds and stops) Wait, hold on a second. (Gets a glass of water, drinks it, clears throat and continues Hissing and snarling) Giant Flea #1: RRAWWWWWR! (Lary laughs nervoulsly then he runs for his life) Lary: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Gary: How did it go? Lary: Can't talk! Running! All Snails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Runs for their lives) Giant Fleas: (Chases all 22 snails all the way to The Krusty Krab) GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWAR!!! All 22 Snails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Slithers all the way fast toward The Krusty Krab and banging on the dobole door) Let us in!!! Let us in!!! Let us in!!! (Squidward walks by the dobole doors and saw all 22 snails) Snellie: Squidward, please let us in! ''walks by and opens the door Gary: Oh, heh heh. (Opens the dobole dootrs by hitting Squidward in the face and he and all 21 snails slither inside) All 22 Snails: SPONGEBOB!!! (SpongeBob comes out of the kitchen and saw all 22 snails so scared) Gary: SpongeBob, Help us!!! Ravenous Giant Fleas are coming! They're from Texas!! But not any more!! They tried to eat me and my snailfriends but we ran and ran and ran and slither inside all the way to your work place! SpongeBob: Whoa slow down, Gary. What are you talking about Fleas? Gary: Yes. SpongeBob: I thought Sandy, Patrick and I got rid of those fleas along with a plan Sandy has and fill the treedome up with water! Boss: Not this time Yellow guy. Those giant fleas breath underwater now. SpongeBob: They can breath underwater? Patrick: (Came by) What are the snails babbling about? SpongeBob: Hey Patrick. Those snails are panicing about the giant fleas. Patrick: Giant Fleas? Mary: Oui, We gotta away as fast as we can. Billy: Snails like us are way faster. Daniel: Yeah and that Humongus Flea is their leader to all the giant fleas in Texas!! Gary: And that's why were trying to warn all of you people in Bikini Bottom!! Charlie: I don't get what the snails are saying. How about you guys? Dennis: I have no idea the snails can talk. Marge: Me nethier. (Mr. Krabs came out of his office) Mr. Krabs: What's all the commotion about? Boss: The commotion, Krabs is that ravenous giant fleas are attacking Bikini Bottom. Spike: Yeah. One Flea drank a lot of Root Beer from a bottle and made him humongus and 10,000 times bigger. Dan: Mr. Krabs, Do you know anything about ravenous Giant Fleas? If yes feed them Krabby Patties or something like that. Mr. Krabs: Ravenous? up a plate of Krabby Patties That means hungry! (The Giant Fleas are starting towards The Krusty Krab) Krabby Patties! Get your Krabby Patties here! Don't be shy folks! Try a bunch of Krabby Patties. Only 3.99 each! (The Giant Fleas swallow their Krabby Patties) That'll be $54.95. (The Giant Fleas spit out the Krabby Patties) Don't care for Krabby Patties, huh? Well, maybe there's something else on the menu you'd like! siren sounds and a platform comes out of the Krusty Krab, with SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward on it Patrick: on SpongeBob Spon...Spo...Spo...! SpongeBob: Patrick, use your words. Patrick: Look! SpongeBob: frightened and tugs on Squidward Squid...Squi...Squi...Squi...! Squidward: Yep. That's one huge flea. Humongous Flea: (Came stomping toward The Krusty Krab) GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWAR!!!!! Mr. Krabs: (To the Humongous Flea) Welcome to The Krusty Krab! Uh, Sir? (The Humongus Flea growls) You look a lot bigger for an insect. Can I interrest you in some Kelp Fries? (Humongous Flea swallows Mr. Krabs) HEY! I'M NOT ON THE MENU!!! SpongeBob: Squidward! It Swallowed Mr. Krabs! Squidward: And this affects me how? (The Humongous Flea swallows Squidward) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Snellie: SQUIDWARD!!! MY OWNER!!! (SpongeBob and Patrick climbs down the platform toward all 22 snails) SpongeBob: What are we gonna do?!! Gary: RUN!!! (SpongeBob, Patrick and all 22 snails ran out of The Krusty Krab which is also swallowed by a Humongous Flea screaming) Plankton: Yes! Now the Chum Bucket is the only restaurant in town! (Humongous Flea came toward Plankton and swallows him and the Chum Bucket) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (SpongeBob, Patrick and all 22 snails ran all the way to Boating School screaming) All 22 Snails: (Banging on the door) Mrs. Puff! Mrs. Puff! Let us in!!! Let us in!!! Meooooooooooooooooooooooow!!! Mrs. Puff: (Opens the door) Come in, SpongeBob. You too snails. (SpongeBob, Patrick and all 22 snails came inside Boating School) SpongeBob: Mrs. Puff! We're is serious danger! Ravenous giant fleas are coming! They tried to eat me and Patrick but we ran and ran and ran and all 22 snails are scared of giant fleas and... Mrs. Puff: Whoa slow down, SpongeBob. It's like your acting crazy which is getting stuck in my head. Patrick: You've gotta help us! Mrs. Puff: Why should I help you and SpongeBob, Patrick? SpongeBob: Because those fleas followed us here. (Giant Fleas and the Humongous Flea went all the way down to Boating School) Giant Fleas: GRAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAR!!! Humongous Flea: GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWAR!!! Mrs. Puff: (Saw all 10 Giant Fleas and a Humongous Flea) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Puffs up like a blowfish) Gary: Whoa. Mrs. Puff's a blowfish. She puffs up like a balloon. (Humongous Flea swallows Mrs. Puff while she screams) Mary: MRS. PUFF!!! OH NO!!! Mosteeze: Giant Fleas ate Mrs. Puff!!! Billy: Oh man!!! Petey: We better run for our lives!!! Rocky: Flee!!! Flee!!! Pat: MEOOOW!!! (SpongeBob, Patrick and all 22 snails run out of Boating School screaming while the Humongous Flea swallows Boating School building. They went all the way down to Mr. Krabs' anchor house and all 22 snails bang onto the door) All 22 Snails: PEARL!!! PEARL!!! PEARL!!! Let us in!!! Let us in!!! Meoooooooooooooooooooooooow!!!!! Pearl: (Opens the door and saw SpongeBob, Patrick and all 22 snails) Hello! Boss: Hey! Whale! You've gotta help us! Giant Fleas are attacking Bikini Bottom and eating people! Little Dollar: We were at The Krusty Krab and somehow your Dad Mr. Krabs just got eaten by a Humongous Flea! Yo-yo: And you're mother Mrs. Puff got eaten too as well. Daniel: Also, that Humongous Flea ate Snellie's owner Squidward! Spike: Yeah. There's no way we can stop those giant fleas from Texas. Dan: Please, Pearl you've gotta hide us snails from those fleas no matter how big they are. Pearl: Well whatever, snails. I'm not sure if my girls would like it of what you said about fleas besides they can hear that you were talking. (SpongeBob, Patrick and all 22 snails went inside the anchor house and into Pearl's room) Gary: Hey Pearl's friends! I mean... Meow. Judy: Okay why are the snails in Pearl's room? Jenia: Yeah and... Did that snail just say something? SpongeBob: Uh no girls they're trying to warn you about giant fleas attacking Bikini Bottom and eating people. Snellie: Meow. Amy: Giant Fleas? Patrick: Yeah. They're dangerous insects who came to Bikini Bottom to eat us!!! Lary: Meow. Jenny: Come on now. There ain't no such thing as giant fleas. Pearl: Besides those giant fleas aren't all that scary. Judy: Yeah. Those giant fleas are totally fake. (Suddenly, they hear giant footsteps) Pearl: (Gasps) Edward: What is it? Penney: Yeah. What's with all the giant footsteps? (Humongous Flea opens the roof from the anchor house and sees Pearl, Judy, Amy, Jenia, Jenny and Vera) Boss: They heard you! Giant Fleas: GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWAR!!! Humongous Flea: GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWAR!!! Pearl, Judy, Jenia, Jenny and Amy: (Shrieks) GIANT FLEAS!!! (Giant Flea #'s 6, 7, 8 and 9 used inhailing powers) Judy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Gets swallowed and eaten by Giant Flea # 6) Amy: Inhailing powers!!! (Gets swallowed and eaten by Giant Flea # 7) Jenia: AAH!!! RUN!!! Pearl: (Runs) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Pat: (Scared) MEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! Jenny: NO!!! We're too pretty to be eaten!!! (Gets swallowed and eaten by Giant Flea # 8) Jenia: NOOOOOOOOO!!! (Gets swallowed and eaten by Giant Flea # 9. Humongous Fleas swallows Pearl who made her scream really loud) Pearl: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Sweet Sue: PEARL!!! OH NO!!! Humongous Flea: GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWAR!!!!! All 22 Snails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (Runs for their lives) SpongeBob and Patrick: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! (Runs for their lives. They and all 22 snails went out of Mr. Krabs' anchor house screaming and running as the Humongous Flea swallowed Mr. Krabs' anchor house) Victoria: MOMMY!!! All 22 Snails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! SpongeBob and Patrick: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Giant Fleas: GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWAR!!!!!!!! Humongous Flea: GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWAR!!!!!!! (Giant Fleas and Humongous Flea chase SpongeBob, Patrick and all 22 snails all the way down to the science convention building) SpongeBob and Patrick: (Banging on the door) SANDY SANDY SANDY SANDY SANDY SANDY SANDY SANDY LET US IN LET US IN LET US IN!!!!! All 22 Snails: MEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!! Giant Fleas: GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWAR!!! SpongeBob and Patrick: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Sandy: (Opens the door) Who is it? SpongeBob: Sandy! It's us SpongeBob and Patrick! Sandy: How could I make sure you're not fleas in disguise? SpongeBob: We're not fleas! Honest! SpongeBob and Patrick: Let us in!!! Sandy: Hmm. SpongeBob, what's your mother name? SpongeBob: Uh, Bubble Bottom. Sandy: Gary, what's your father's name? Gary: Uh, Sluggo! Sandy: Patrick, what's your first name? Patrick: Uh... This is a trick question! Sandy: (Sighs) You're in. (SpongeBob, Patrick and all 22 snails went inside the science convention building. Sandy pushes the button and makes all the metals filled up the whole science convention building to make it closed) SpongeBob: What are we going to do?!! Foofie: Were not going to be eaten by fleas!! Sandy: I think I may know the answer to that question. Do you want the regular answer or the action packed answer? Boss: Ok. We choose... Action Packed please. Sandy: Yes! (Jumps into action) I need to get through of those fleas! (Lands on the ground with her feet) If I can andlized it. (Makes muscles) Hi-yah!! (Punches) The claws of justice is in my hands by sending those giant fleas to their doom!! (Kickes) Yah!! And maybe we can stop them. SpongeBob and Patrick: MMHMM. (Just then, Giant Fleas eats through the metal of the science convention building) Sandy: Oh no!! Micheal: The Horror!! Eugene: The Horror!! Pat: Meow!! Giant Fleas: GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWAR!!! Sandy: C'mon guys follow me! (SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy and all 22 snails went outside out of the science convention building Giant Flea # 10 tries to eat Sandy. SpongeBob, Patrick and all 22 snails quickly climbed up the building) SpongeBob: Well I guess this is it, Patrick! Patrick: You guys go. I'll hold them off. And if I fail, I just want you to know my sacerfices won't work on them. SpongeBob: I can't let you do that, Patrick. I'll be the one to delay my life! Patrick: Okay you go. Sandy: No, I'll go! They don't seem to be after land critters! (A Humongous Flea grabs and eats Sandy) Humongous Flea: (Gulips it down and belches) SpongeBob and Patrick: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (Humongous Flea swallows SpongeBob and Patrick who are screaming and gets eaten by a Humongous Flea) All 22 Snails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (Humongous Flea swallows Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Boss, Dan, Spike, Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue, Edward, Petey, Mosteeze, Foofie, Mary, Little Dollar, Yo-yo, Billy and Rocky while they scream and get eaten by a Humongous Flea as the scene cuts to the inside of the Humongous Fleas body) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! (We zoom inside Gary's mouth shouting his lungs out when the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to the inside of the Humongous Flea's body where all 22 snails fell into his belly filled with root beer) Whoooooooooooa!!!!! (Lands onto his belly filled with root beer) Boss: Where are we? Spike: What happened? Dan: Yeah. We've gottin eating by a Humongous Flea. Gary: We got eatin' by Fleas!!? Snellie: We're doomed!! Lary: Yeah. We can't survive while we're inside the Humongous Flea's body. Daniel: We're gonna be stuck here forever! (SpongeBob and Patrick pops up from under the root beer) SpongeBob: No were not snails. Look! (They see The Krusty Krab, Chum Bucket, Boating School and Mr. Krabs' anchor house and SpongeBob, Patrick and all 22 snails swam towards The Krusty Krab) All 22 Snails: The Krusty Krab!!! (SpongeBob, Patrick and all 22 snails went inside The Krusty Krab and saw Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Pearl, Mrs. Puff, Karen, Plankton and Nat) SpongeBob: (Gasps) The gang's all here! Squidward: We're closed come back tomorrow. (All 22 Snails slither towards them) Little Dollar: Mr. Krabs! And Pearl! Mary: And Nat! Mosteeze: Sandy! Snellie: Squidward! You're ok! Foofie: Hey, what are Plankton and Karen doing here? Plankton: We've got eaten by a Humongous Flea. Me and my big mouth. Pearl: Oh Daddy! How could you get eaten? Mr. Krabs: There there me darling daughter, nothing to worry about. Mrs. Puff: Ohhh! We gotten eaten by a Humongous Flea we're doom!!.. SpongeBob: Calm down, Mrs. P. Sandy has a scientific plan to get us out of here. Sandy: I've got it! Gary hand me a bottle of root beer. I want to see what it's made of. Gary: Okay. (Takes out an empty bottle of root beer out of his shell and hands it to Sandy while she looks it through the magnicfindglass) Sandy: Well golly. No wonder the Flea drank a bottle of root beer. Why that flea's got a bad case of the growth sprouts. SpongeBob: Growth Sprouts? Mr. Krabs: Uh Sandy, don't you mean growth spurts? Sandy That's exactly what I said. Pearl: I think I had the growth sprouts once. I was so hungry when I got huge and overweighted until I've stopped growing by eating a Krabby Patty SpongeBob made. Gary: Pearl, you have the growth sprouts before the fleas? Daniel: Wow, werid hun? Rocky: We need to figure out how to get out of this mess. Gary: There's nothing we snails can do but being eaten by a Humongous Flea. SpongeBob: Not to worry Gare-Bare. I know just what to do after all I have the suds. I'll just have to absorb all the root beer from inside a Humongous Flea's belly and turn all the fleas back to normal. Patrick: Yeah. Just like we're inside the Giant Mother Sea Whelk. Gary: Do you think it'll work? SpongeBob: Trust me. It's all part of my plans! Pat: Meow! (SpongeBob comes out of The Krusty Krab and starts absorbing all the root beer from inside a flea's belly and started to grow huge and got outside with some fresh water in Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob coughs a small Flea out into his hand) Flea: (Screeches) SpongeBob: Now let's get the rest of you ten fleas cleaned up. (Inhailes all ten giant fleas and chews them by getting them clean and spits them out with his long tongue making the small fleas hop toward one flea) All ten fleas: (Screeches) SpongeBob: Aww, cute. Ahhh...Ahhh...Ahhhh...Chhoooooo! (Shoots all the Root Beer, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl, Karen, Mrs. Puff, Plankton, Mr. Krabs, The Krusty Krab, Boating School, The Chum Bucket, Mr. Krabs' anchor house, All 22 Snails and every people in Bikini Bottom out and shrinks small) All 22 Snails: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!! Everyone: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!!! SpongeBob: (Sniffs his nose) Excuse me. (Laughs) Squidward: Gazuntite. Mr. Krabs: You did it, boy! I should pay you for that! Micheal: Way to go, SpongeBob! Victoria: That's our hero! Eugene: Good job! Pat: Meow! Penney: Yeah. That's using your absorbing powers. Sweet Sue: Alright! Edward: Hooray for SpongeBob! Karen: Now that's the way for SpongeBob to absorb all the root beer. Boss: Finally, we made it out of the flea's belly! Spike: Yeah. We should thank the yellow sponge for that. Dan: After all he is absorbing yellow as porous as he. Petey: Thank you, SpongeBob for saving us snails again. Mary: Yeah I mean... Oui, You're our hero. Gary: They're right. Perhaps we should add you to the snail journal of what you did. Pat: Meow! Snellie: Right to absorb the root beer! Lary: Yeah. It was amazing! You saved your friends us 22 snails and all the citizens in Bikini Bottom. Even Plankton. Billy: That was the bravest thing you ever did. Foofie: I'd say. How did you do it, sir? SpongeBob: I absorb all the root beer from the cellar that night. Remember the night when I went to Pearl's Slumber Party? (Thinks. All 22 Snails thinks. Scene flashes back to the episode "The Slumber Party" Where SpongeBob found the root beer cellar. In a Flashback Episode) recovers Ooh, Mr. Krabs’ root beer cellar. FUUUUUN! all the root beer kegs which fills up the cellar. SpongeBob absorbs it all. Then the scene flashes back to SpongeBob, his friends and all 22 snails Daniel: Wow, no wonder you filled the whole cellar of root beer. Little Dollar: That is so awesome Spongey. Yo-yo: Yeah Spongedude. It's cool isn't it? SpongeBob: It sure is. Sandy: You know this also reminds me when we first stops those Fleas from coming into my dome. Remember that Flea collar I brought? (All 22 Snails think. Scene flashes back to the episode "A Flea in Her Dome" Where Sandy is itching all three Fleas causing SpongeBob and Patrick to itch em out too. In a Flashback Episode) Enough! I will not take this anymore! wraps the collar around SpongeBob, Patrick, and herself What cha gonna do now, punks? jump off of them Lookie! It worked! Whew! Im glad that's over. (Then the scene flashes back to SpongeBob, his friends and all 22 snails) Mary: I don't get how you say Fleas or something like that. Flea: (Hops toward SpongeBob and Screeches) SpongeBob: You see, Gare. There's nothing terrafling about this adventure except the fleas who had the growth sprouts. Gary: You're right, SpongeBob. Maybe I shouldn't be afraid of Fleas after all and so were my snail-friends. Rocky: Well at least we'd stopped all the Giant Fleas. Flea: (Screeches) Squidward: (Walks over to the Flea and pick it up with his right tentacle) So these fleas went crazy just before they had the growth sprouts? Flea: (Screeches. The Flea sneezes on Squidward and everyone laughs even all 22 snails) Patrick: It's in his eye!! (SpongeBob sneezes again) Squidward: Now that's hilarous. (Scene cuts to SpongeBob's house that night. SpongeBob watched Gary writing his snail journal of what he and his snail-friends did today) SpongeBob: Hey Gary, what are you writing on your snail journal on your next page? Gary: It's about you, SpongeBob. You're a hero by absorbing all the root beer out of a Humongous Flea's body. Remember? Snellie: At first we took care of Sandy's Pets at her Treedome and feed birdy some bird food. Lary: Yeah and we used to play with Sandy's Flea from Texas. Gary: But the worst part is we fed Sandy's flea a bottle of root beer and become a monster by doing a bad thing. Snellie: Bad things always happen to Sandy's Pets. Lary: And it lays out ten huge eggs by hatching em into giant fleas who are about to invade Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob: You know little guys, Patrick and I did a bad thing too. Remember that day that we didn't take care of Wormy until it became a butterfly? (Gary, Snellie and Lary thinks. Scene flashes back to the episode "Wormy". the butterfly flies onto SpongeBob's helmet. Cut to a close-up on butterfly. SpongeBob and Patrick scream and run behind a table) SpongeBob and Patrick: Aaaaaahhhh!!! (Then the scene flashes back to SpongeBob, Gary, Snellie and Lary) SpongeBob: So now you understand what I'm saying hun? Gary: We understand, SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Well we sure had a terrafying adventure didn't we? I wonder what tomorrow's big adventure will be hun Gary, Snellie and Lary? Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Lary: Meow. SpongeBob: But... Frankly I wonder what happened to Sandy's pets anyway. (We zoom out to SpongeBob's pineapple home and as the scene moves to Sandy's broken glass shattered of a treedome and see Birdy, Snakey and Wormy the butterfly coming in for a landing on the grass) Birdy: (Chrip, Chrip, Chrip!) Snakey: (Hissing) Wormy: (Flutters. The Cricket comes in for a landin' on the grass too) Chricket: (Chrip, Chrip, Chrip.) THE END NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL Gary: Hi! Gary the Snail here! SpongeBob: And SpongeBob! Gary: It's christmas in town again! Everyone wants to shop early! SpongeBob: Guess what Gary, I'm taking you to the mall. But it's snowing very hard and we can't see a thing we finally make it to the mall but discover some upsetting news: The mall has been snowed in! Gary: Oh no we must try and find a way out with the other fish before christmas comes! Gary and Snellie: Next! "Oh Gary the Snail, Oh Gary the Snail!" See ya then!!! Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes